legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colonel Vogel
Ernst Vogel was a villain who appeared In Indiana Jones and The Last Crusade. He helped Walter Donovan and Elsa Schneider to recover the holy Grail before Indiana Jones and Henry Jones Sr. During the expedition to the Grail temple, Vogel captured Henry Jones Sr. and fought Indy on a moving tank. Henry managed to escape with some help from Indy who repeatedly hammered Vogel's face into the tank's turret and jumped off the tank just as it was about to fall down a cliff. Vogel was killed when the tank hit the ground with him still in it. In Lego Indiana Jones In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, Vogel first appears when he threatens a gun at Elsa (Who was actually working with him) to get Henry Jones' diary. He later appeared in the zeppelin that Indy was on. After a brief fight, Vogel was punched through the Window of the zeppelin by Indy and fell down on some briefcases. He made his last appearance when he drove a tank and tried to shoot Indy with a Bazooka. Indy manages to get on Vogel's tank and gets into a fight with him on its turret. After another fight, Indy punches Vogel back down in the tank and jumps off the tank before it falls off a cliff. Just like in the movie, Vogel is killed when the tank hits the ground. He never captures Henry Jones Sr. in this game as he fell asleep before he met Vogel in the desert. After completing Trouble in the skies, Vogel can be bought as a playable character for 50,000 studs. First Boss Fight Vogel is fought at the beginning of Trouble in the Skies. After taking a couple of hits, Vogel will hide behind some curtains and send in Soldiers to defeat Indy. A lever in the room will retract the curtains and it's revealed that Vogel is standing on a stage that Indy is unable to reach. Vogel will keep sending in Soldiers and throw items at Indy. The only way to hurt Vogel is by throwing things in the room at him. He'll eventually jump down from the stage when he only have two hearts left and then, two punches will defeat him. Second Boss Fight Vogel is fought again at the end of Desert Ambush. He'll be in a tank this time so he can't be hurt when the battle starts. His tank can though. Indy must make three landmines for Vogel to run over three landmines. there are two cylinders near him that Indy must make him destroy by standing in front of them when he fires a shot from his bazooka and then avoid the shot. two landmines can be created from these cylinders. The third cylinder is on a ledge to the left of the stage where there's a crate that must be pushed down on the ground in order for it to be destroyed. Inside the crate, there's pieces for the third landmine. Vogel will retreat for a while, letting Indy continue on his quest to find the grail temple. Vogel will soon return and the second phase of the battle begins. This battle actaully takes place on the moving tanks and Soldiers will come from cars that are beside the Tank. When all of the soldiers are defeated, Vogel will come out from the tank and fight Indy. After he's lost three hearts, he'll jump back down in the tank and another car with soldiers will appear. After this pattern has been done three times, Vogel will finally be defeated. Trivia *In the movie, Vogel's desert uniform is gray, but in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, his uniform is white *Vogel was one of the three enemy Colonels faced by Indy. The other two Colonels were Colonel Dietrich and Antonin Dovchenko. Vogel, Ernst Vogel, Ernst Vogel, Ernst Vogel, Ernst Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Nazis Category:Bosses